Wings of a Butterfly
by Flamingwolf666
Summary: Lavi needs to make a decision that will change everything. What will he choose? His lover or friends? established!Lucky Beware! This is a BL story so if you don't like I suggest you not to read it. Others, please read


**This is my first time writing D.Gray-man... and Lucky... But I really love that pairing ^^ I was listening to 'Wings of a Butterfly' by H.I.M and I searched up the meaning of ripping off the wings... and this came to my mind... So anyway, please enjoy my fail .  
****I don't own D.Gray-man or it's characters. I also don't own the song.**

* * *

How Lavi got here this fast, he had no idea. But what he did know was that he was standing right next to the Noah of Pleasure in the middle of the night gazing at the sky covered with little glowing dots that were also known as stars. Everything was quiet save for the barely audible chirps of crickets and wind rustling the leaves. Neither Lavi nor Tyki talked, but they didn't need to, they were completely comfortable just standing there together.

Then Lavi noticed one of Tyki's Teases land on his extended hand. Lavi wasn't afraid of the beautiful purple butterflies anymore, he knew they wouldn't attack him. It was one of the advantages of being with the Noah, he could even touch the deadly insect and nothing would happen. Lavi silently admired the beauty of the butterfly currently flapping his wings slowly until the silence was shattered by a familiar voice.

''Did you know that in Greece they used to believe that ripping out the wings of a butterfly would give them eternal life?'' Tyki asked quietly, turning his head to the side just a bit and looking straight into Lavi's eye.

Lavi hesitated, not sure how he should answer. ''I have read something about it, but never really payed much attention to it, why?'' It's true, Lavi had heard about it, but never really cared. He wasn't one to believe in all the mythology, but now his interest was sparked and he wanted to know why Tyki was asking.

Tyki sighed and continued looking at the butterfly intensely as if trying to look inside the creatures body. ''They say, by doing that you destroy something beautiful, a butterfly or in this case, your life. You take a risk of destroying relationship in order to gain something greater, love.'' Lavi felt his heart beating faster and he gulped heavily. What did Tyki mean by that? what was going on? He wanted to voice his questions but the Noah beated him to it but turning towards him and extending his arm, with the butterfly still peacefully seated on his finger, towards Lavi. ''So my question is...'' Tyki captured Lavi's gaze in his, not letting him to look away. ''Are you willing to rip out the wings of this butterfly and stay with me? Or will you spare its life and stay with your friends?''

Lavi felt like his voice has abandoned him, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He knew that it would come to this one day. Being an Exorcist and dating the Noah, what was he thinking, it would never be perfect as long as the war continued. And now he needed to choose, friends or loved one. Lavi sat down on the grass and started picking at it, he always needed to put something in his hands when he was thinking, it was just a habit that he couldn't get rid off. ''Do I have time to think about it?'' He asked, voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

''You have all night'' Tyki replied softly sitting next to the redhead.

Lavi leaned into the taller man and put his head on the others shoulder. ''Why so sudden?'' He asked even though he had an idea why.

Tyki sighed again and put his arm around the redhead's waist, the butterfly still sitting on his other hand. ''You know exactly why. We're on the different sides of the battlefield, keeping our relationship working is very dangerous, you know that. Besides, I am giving you a chance to stay with me forever, though I wont stop you if you will choose your friends''

Lavi thought everything over. He really cared for his friends, they were his world, but Tyki was a major part of his world too. Would they judge him if he chose Tyki over them? Would Tyki be mad if he chose his friends? He really, really loved Tyki, he couldn't just give up on the man so easily but his friends... Why was he so attached to everyone? heck, he wasn't even supposed to do that. He was a bookman, attachment was not one of his options so why was he feeling this way? ''Can we go for a walk?''

The questions was so random that Tyki flinched the slightest bit. ''Sure'' He answered standing up and extending his hand to Lavi, bringing him up. They started walking towards an unknown direction, all the while holding hands tightly neither wanting to let go.

''What would happen if I would agree?''

''You would come with me... And probably join the Noah family.'' Tyki answered curtly.

Lavi already got along with Rhode and the twins, Skinn was no more and Lulubell didn't seemed to care about him much. Oh, now you're probably wondering, how does he get along with them? Well it's simple really, the Noah's know about his and Tyki's relationship. At first they were very reluctant about it, but Rhode was the first one to accept him. The Earl still isn't fond of him, being an Exorcist and all but others don't seem to have much problem with him. Then one thought occurred to him.

''Wont I fall? I mean... Noah's are enemies for us Exorcist's, that's why the innocense is existing, to fight against demons and Noah's...''

''You wont fall. At least I don't think you will. The innocence will only go out of control if you will betray God right? If you will choose to do what your heart desires then you wont betray anyone. Afterall, your happiness is the most important isn't it?'' The Noah asked glancing at Lavi who was currently staring at the ground bellow their feet, looking in deep thought.

''So no matter what I choose, I wont fall? is that what you say...'' Lavi trailed off, thinking everything over and over. If what Tyki says is true, then he has to rely on his heart. But what does his hear want? He was never taught to rely on his feelings, Bookman told him that the mind is the best and that he always had to think. But right now, in order to make right decision he had rely on his feelings? What kind of messed up shit was that? Lavi sighed heavily and looked up, seeing few of the stars through the branches that covered the sky and made shadows fall upon them.

''Love, just don't make a mistake okay? The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy''

''How can I be unhappy with you? It' just... leaving my friends so suddenly... It's hard'' He trailed off again thinking about his friends. What would they say? Lenalee would probably be reluctant of his decision but support it anyway, she was just that kind of person who wanted the best for her friends. Kanda would just scoff at him, throw some of the usual insults, nothing much would change with him. And Allen... Well, he wasn't sure himself. Allen never showed his true intentions, he might say that everything is alright while the truth would be completely opposite. But then again... Lavi could always make new friends, right? He was a bookman, it was the way he lived. Right now 'Lavi' is his 49nth but sooner or later it will probably have to change, so either way he would still loose his friends. Lavi really didn't know what to do, so he kept quiet. He and Tyki walked for who knows how long, maybe it was minutes, maybe hours. Though it felt like seconds the moment he heard his lover mumble softly.

''I know I said you had all night but... the faster you decide the better. Now raise your arm'' He waited until the redhead did as he was told. He took the Tease and put it on Lavi's hand. He didn't say anything else just watched what the Exorcist will do.

Lavi turned his gaze on the beautiful creature on his hand and brought his other hand to touch its wing. Lavi traced his fingers on the outline of the wing, fingertips feeling the soft wing, tickling his senses just a little bit. He took the wing between his forefinger and thumb holding it tightly but not tight enough. Lavi already knew the answer the only thing holding him back was the feeling of holding a life of such a delicate creature in his hands. He knew that the Tease was deadly, but it was a butterfly even if it was created by the Earl. ''I have decided...'' He said more to himself than Tyki. He pulled the violet insect from his hand by the wing and took ahold of its other wing. ''Sorry'' he mumbled softly, so quietly that he himself barely heard it, with that said he ripped of the wings quickly, hoping not to hurt the Tease more than necessary. The moment he did, he felt the wings disappearing and noticed that the butterfly itself was nowhere to be seen. And seconds later, there was no evidence that the small creature even existed. Lavi turned to face Tyki and immediately his lips where captured by the ones of his love.

The kiss didn't last long, it was more like reassurance that he did the right thing than a kiss. Tyki pulled away from the other, keeping their faces only millimeters apart. ''Shall we ho, dear?'' Tyki's breath tingled Lavi's skin as he smile brightly.

''We shall'' He answered and took one of Tyki's hands in his and went towards wherever his eye led them. He knew that he will miss his friends and gramps, but this was something what his heart wanted. More than anything he wanted to stay with the Noah, the love of his life, his Pleasure. To be held by him, to be kissed by him, to be touched by him. Lavi just hoped that his friends would understand as he and Tyki wondered more and more into the darkness, towards a new life for Lavi, a life where he wasn't an Exorcist anymore.

* * *

**So yeah... Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you like it, or not. I just want to know what you think ^^  
Also, I'm not exactly sure if someone like Lavi can become a fallen one, so please forgive me if I'm wrong or something . As for the ripping off the wings part.. I'm not sure if it's the right meaning... It's just the way I understood it.**


End file.
